


Beach

by KrystalSteele



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Day At The Beach, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7780447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sohmas and Tohru go to the beach. But Kyo doesn't like water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach

The orange-headed male narrowed his eyes at the water in disgust, "What are we even DOING here? I'm gonna go up to the house with Hatori."

He carefully stood up and started to walk up the beach when he heard a soft, female voice say, "Kyo? W-Where are you going?"

"Inside," Kyo snapped.

"No! Umm..." the brunette said hesitantly. "...why don't you come with me and Yuki into the water? It'll be fun."

A light blue-grey haired boy grasped Kyo's wrist and smiled gently, "C'mon, ya scaredy cat." Kyo blushed the color of his red eyes and yanked his hand away, "No way."

Yuki turned and whispered something into the brunette's, Tohru's, ear as quiet as a mouse. Tohru left and Yuki said, "C'mon kitty, kitty, kitty."

Kyo refused to give in to his inner feline instincts that were telling him to go to Yuki as he continued to call, his voice getting softer.

Yuki then grabbed the re-eyed male around the waist and threw him over his shoulder.

"What do you think you're doing you damn rat?" Kyo hissed over his shoulder, his eyes narrowing into slits. Yuki merely chuckled and carried the cat with him into the water.

When the rat was waist deep in saltwater, he threw Kyo off his shoulder into the water. Kyo emerged from the water, his bright red eyes glinting with surprise and anger.

"Damn you, Yuki! You know I don't like water!" The autumn colored male lunged toward Yuki, the other easily dodging and captured Kyo between his arms.

"You know you love me anyways Kyon-Kyon," Yuki whispered into Kyo's neck, kissing his cousin's pulse lightly. The cat turned red and shoved the grey-eyed away, mumbling, "Get off."

Tohru stood on the shore with Shigure, watching the two start to splash each other.

"Ahh, to be young and in love!" Shigure sighed and looked up to the house, "I think I'll call Ayaa out here, it's lonely with just you and Tori-san."

As Shigure walked up to the house, Tohru ran into the ocean and joined in the water fight with the two boys.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
